COLORS
by Misa Ozora
Summary: Everything is blue/ His pills, his hands, his jeans/ And now I'm covered in the colors/ Pull apart at the seams/ And it's blue. Foto itu menampilkan wajah lelaki tampan dan diam-diam Sarada menaruh perasaan tak biasa kepadanya. Hanya menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia.


Readers…

Pastikan ruangan kalian terang dan membacalah pada jarak minimal 25 cm dari obyek baca

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fanfiction | unleash my imagination.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COLORS** © **MISA OZORA**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sarada Uchiha

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

 **Warning !**

AU, OC, ONESHOT

Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali diteliti

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

* * *

Rambut kuning….

Iris mata sebiru angkasa….

Kulit tubuh yang mempesona…

Dada bidang….

Bahu kekar…

Dan senyum yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang membius…..

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya lagi." gumam seorang gadis remaja berparas manis ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini. Gadis itu berbaring di ranjang sembari menggenggam sebuah foto yang mampu membuatnya tersipu malu. Dia sedang merasakan hati yang berbunga-bunga, jantung yang berdebar dan wajah yang bersemu merah. Jatuh cinta.

Tangannya bergerak cepat membereskan foto-foto yang berserakan diatas ranjang, ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Memasukkannya secara terburu-buru kedalam sebuah buku dan menyembunyikannya dibawah bantal.

Cklek…

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita cantik yang saat ini memakai gaun malam warna merah nan elegan.

"Sarada," ucap wanita itu,"Mama dan Papa akan keluar malam ini, ada acara makan malam dengan rekan kerja Papa. Kau dirumah dengan Ayame ya, sayang." lanjut wanita itu sembari tersenyum lembut.

Gadis itu, Sarada berjalan mendekati wanita yang melahirkannya. "Apa rekan kerja itu adalah keluarga Uzumaki?" tanya Sarada.

"Tentu bukan." jawab Sakura, ibunda Sarada.

Sedikit rasa kecewa terpampang di wajah Sarada. "Aa..begitu." balasnya singkat.

Sakura tersenyum jahil. "Mama tahu, kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan Boruto, kan?"

"A-ah..i-itu..Ten-tentu saja tidak." ujar Sarada sedikit tergagap dengan jawabannya. Rona merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya ketika teringat dengan wajah seorang pria yang ada di foto.

"Wajahmu tidak bisa menipu, Sarada."

Sarada hanya memajukan mulutnya seperti biasa ketika mendapat gurauan seperti itu.

"Mama berangkat dahulu, ya." pamit Sakura pada Sarada yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari gadis itu.

.

.

.

Jantung Sarada berdegup dengan kencang ketika melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya pada hari Minggu, jam 9 pagi. Penyebabnya adalah kedatangan Keluarga Uzumaki. Sarada hanya diam terpaku di depan pintu, orang yang diharapkannya selama ini muncul dihadapannya sekarang. Jika tahu begitu ia akan berdandan secantik mungkin, tidak memakai baju rumahan (yang menurut dia) biasa, seperti yang dikenakannya saat ini. Dalam hati, ia menyalahkan papa dan mamanya karena tidak memberitahu jika keluarga Uzumaki akan datang.

"Sarada, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan tamu kita untuk masuk, sayang." ucapan Sakura tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Sarada. Sakura datang dari dalam rumah.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Silakan masuk." ucap Sarada sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto, sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Sarada semakin tersipu malu dengan tindakan bodohnya barusan.

Setelah memakai sandal rumah, kedatangan mereka disambut dengan hangat oleh Sasuke.

Mata Sarada bertatapan langsung dengan mata biru cerah milik Boruto yang seketika membuat Sarada memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Himawari, adik Boruto hanya terkikik geli melihat interaksi bahasa tubuh antara kakaknya dengan Sarada.

"Hai." sapa Boruto malu-malu

"Hai juga." ucap Sarada yang segera menoleh pada Boruto, dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Ayo, kita masuk." Ajak gadis itu, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Boruto.

"Maafkan jika merepotkanmu ya, Sakura." terdengar suara Hinata, ibu Boruto dari arah dapur.

"Sama sekali tidak, Hinata. Ini kesempatan yang bagus sekali. Kita bisa berkumpul di hari Minggu yang cerah ini." balas Sakura sembari mempersiapkan peralatan memasak yang akan digunakan.

Sarada dan Boruto menuju ke kebun belakang rumah, disana nampak Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan panggangan untuk pesta barbekyu. Himawari membantu Sakura dan Hinata menyiapkan bahan di dapur. Senyum Sarada merekah seketika. Dalam hati, ia riang sekali. Diliriknya Boruto yang berjalan disamping kanannya, mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos warna putih yang ditutup dengan kemeja kotak-kotak warna biru yang dibiarkan tidak dikancing, membuat Boruto tampak tampan. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, bergegas gadis itu mengambil kamera di kamarnya. Mengabadikan momen keluarga yang bahagia hari ini. Yang lebih penting, mengabadikan orang yang spesial dalam bentuk sebuah foto.

.

.

.

Sarada berdiri di cepan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Memilih-milih baju yang akan dikenakannya hari ini. Beberapa kaos telah ia coba namun itu belum memuaskan hatinya, ia ingin tampil sempurna. Gadis itu terlalu berlebihan, nyatanya acara kali ini bukan untuk ke pesta melainkan hanya untuk bermain tenis. Sasuke mengajak Sarada untuk bermain tenis dengan Naruto dan Boruto, dan tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang ia pun menyetujuinya.

Celana pendek warna putih serta T-shirt berkerah warna merah menjadi pilihan Sarada untuk bermain tenis, tak lupa sebuah topi warna putih untuk melindungi dari sengatan matahari. Sepatu kets yang senada dengan warna bajunya. Rambut hitam sepunggungnya ia kuncir ekor kuda. Wajahnya ia rias dengan make up tipis. Gadis berusia 18 tahun itu tampil begitu manis hari ini.

.

.

Setiba di lapangan tenis, ia melihat Boruto sedang melakukan pemanasan. Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dan berjabat tangan layaknya sahabat kental pada umumnya. Tertawa riang seakan mereka berdua sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sarada memperhatikan papanya dan ayah Boruto itu. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat Boruto menghampiri dan mengajaknya melakukan pemanasan bersama. Dengan senyum tipis Sarada menyanggupinya.

Permainan itu berlangsung selama 2,5 jam. Sepatu yang mereka kenakan terdengar berdecit ketika berlari kesana kemari untuk mengejar bola. Kedua lawan main seakan tak ingin kalah dalam meraih angka. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka. Dalam sesi terakhir, mereka bertukar pasangan. Sasuke dengan Boruto sedangkan Naruto berpasangan dengan Sarada.

"Semangat ya, Sarada. Kita kalahkan mereka." ujar Naruto menggebu-nggebu

"Iya, Om." balas Sarada tak kalah semangat. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Kau gemar sekali memotret ya, Sarada?" Boruto menghampiri Sarada yang saat ini sedang duduk dibawah payung besar bersama tas dan barang lain milik Sasuke dan gadis itu ketika permainan telah selesai. Sarada sangat terkejut karena saat ini dia sedang fokus dengan hasil foto yang masih berada di kameranya. Sambil mengusap keringat di leher dengan handuk kecil, Boruto memandang Sarada. Dia kemudian duduk disamping Sarada. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"Hmm..ya, begitulah." Ujar Sarada singkat sembari buru-buru memasukkan kameranya kedalam tas khusus. Boruto mengamati kegiatannya itu.

"Apa yang kau foto?" tanya Boruto, merasa ingin tahu. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" lanjutnya. Mata biru Boruto tak lepas dari Sarada.

"Kau tahu, sesungguhnya hasil jepretanku jauh dari kata menarik." balas Sarada sambil menyeruput jus strawberry. "Aku malu untuk memperlihatkannya pada orang lain."

"Kau gadis yang lucu." Boruto terkekeh

"Benarkah?" Sarada hanya mendengus.

"Hei Sarada, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?" ujar Boruto tiba-tiba. Badannya sedikit condong ke arah Sarada dan berbisik ketika mengucapkan kata 'kencan'. Dia tak ingin jika ayahnya dan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berbincang mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Eh?! Kau serius?" Sarada terkejut dengan ajakan Boruto barusan.

"Tentu! Yeah...kalau kau mau." tawar Boruto lagi disertai cengiran yang mirip sekali dengan ayahnya

Sarada tampak berpikir. Kepalanya menunduk, mengamati gelasnya sembari mengaduk-aduk jus itu dengan sedotan.

"Ma-maaf Boruto, aku tidak bisa." tolak Sarada secara halus.

"E-eh?!" seru Boruto lirih. Diluar dugaan, jawaban Sarada cukup membuatnya kaget. Ia ditolak. "Begitu,ya. Tidak apa-apa." Lanjut Boruto dengan raut wajah kecewa. Tak menduga dengan jawaban dari gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin tahu mengapa Sarada menolaknya. Ketika hal itu ingin ditanyakan, Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua. Hal itu membatalkan niat Boruto seketika.

.

.

.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir Sarada. Ia cukup senang dengan hasil foto yang telah ia cetak di _Wonder Photo Shop,_ yang berada di daerah Harajuku. Foto itu akan menambah deretan koleksinya.

Seperti sebelumnya, ia selalu memperlihatkan foto itu pada teman-temannya. Beragam komentar pun muncul. Seperti saat ini, di sebuah café yang menyajikan kue strawberry kesukaannya selepas pulang sekolah.

"Lihat ini teman-teman." ucap Sarada sembari memperlihatkan beberapa foto miliknya.

"Oh, astaga. Sarada, kau serius?" ujar Chochou sembari menyantap kue miliknya. Teman-teman yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa diantaranya tertawa ringan.

"Satu kata untukmu, nona manis. 'Wow'." ucap gadis bernama Rena.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi lihatlah dia. Sungguh menarik, bukan. Dia seperti sebuah mahakarya tanpa cela." jawab Sarada antusias.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sarada." Gadis bernama Aki berkomentar.

"Bukankah dia…" ucap gadis berambut ikal sebahu, Yui. Sengaja tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Matanya sedikit memicing pada Sarada.

"Ya, tepat sekali." Sahut Sarada yang seolah-olah tahu dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Yui barusan. "Kau pernah bertemu sekali dengannya, kan? Di rumahku." Senyum tak pernah luntur dari bibir Sarada.

Mereka tertawa bersama sepanjang waktu.

.

.

.

Sarada dan teman-temannya berpisah di stasiun kereta. Mereka berbeda tujuan. _Paper bag_ yang berisi cetakan foto dia peluk dengan erat di dadanya. Karena kurang memperhatikan jalan, tiba-tiba dia menubruk seseorang yang membuat dirinya terjatuh. Sebagian fotonya berceceran di lantai.

"Ah, maaf." ucap Sarada pada orang itu. Kepala Sarada mendongak, lamat-lamat ia perhatikan wajah orang itu. Sarada cukup terkejut dengan siapa yang ia jumpai. Mendapati Boruto disana, orang yang ia tabrak. Ia sama sekali tak menduganya. Suasana stasiun cukup ramai saat ini. Laki-laki itu berniat pulang selepas kuliah selesai. Dengan menggunakan topi _baseball_ , Sarada tak cukup mengenalnya tadi.

Buru-buru ia memasukkan kembali foto-foto itu kedalam tas. Boruto berniat membantunya.

"Aku bisa sendiri." ucap Sarada, terkesan agar Boruto tak usah membantunya. Ia sungguh ceroboh, tidak memasukkan foto-foto itu kedalam tas. Tak semuanya berhasil dia sembunyikan, terlalu ceroboh hingga foto itu berhasil Boruto ambil. Mata Boruto seketika membelalak saat melihat siapa orang yang ada didalam foto itu. "Ya Tuhan! Katakan bahwa semua ini tidak benar." ujar Boruto tak percaya. "Jadi gara-gara ini kau menolakku." lanjutnya.

Sarada diam tak berkomentar, tubuhnya berdiri setelah sebelumnya berjongkok untuk mengambil foto yang berjatuhan tadi. Dia menatap Boruto, sedikit rasa takut hinggap pada dirinya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawah untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya.

Boruto menyerahkan beberapa foto yang ia pegang pada Sarada. "Benar-benar diluar dugaan." komentar Boruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sarada. Rasa kecewa terpampang pada wajah Boruto, tak hanya kekecewaan namun luapan kemarahan juga sedikit terpancar disana. Bergegas laki-laki itu masuk kedalam kereta yang telah tiba.

.

.

.

Sarada POV

"Tadaima." salamku ketika aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Mama menyambutku dengan senyum lembutnya seperti biasa. Segera aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan berbaring di ranjang sembari melihat lembaran-lembaran foto itu (lagi). Seakan aku tak pernah bosan untuk melihatnya. Hari ini Dewi Keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padaku. Saat bertemu di stasiun tadi aku seperti boneka maniken yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kini ia tahu kenapa aku menolaknya untuk berkencan. Semoga ini tidak menyebabkan hubungan kami bahkan keluarga kami berdua menjadi renggang. Cukup menjadi rahasia berdua saja. Kuharap ia tak menceritakannya pada siapapun. Hanya sebatas teman, itulah perasaanku pada Boruto. Namun tidak demikian dengan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ayahnya. Naruto Uzumaki.

Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, aku sudah sering bertemu dengan sahabat papaku itu. Semula kuanggap biasa saja namun perlahan timbul perasaan yang tak biasa pada diriku setiap kali berjumpa dengannya. Lebih dari sekedar rasa kagum. Dia pria yang berkharisma. Jantungku berdebar kencang tiap kali bertemu dengannya. _He's like a dope._

Mata Boruto sebiru lautan, namun tak mampu menyaingi mata biru nan cerah milik Om Naruto

Senyum Boruto sangat ramah, namun tak semenawan senyuman milik ayahnya

Boruto terlihat tampan dengan memakai baju biru kotak-kotak, namun dia kalah tampan dengan ayahnya yang memakai kaos Polo putih dan celana jeans warna biru, melekat dengan sempurna di tubuh kekar miliknya itu

Kulit Boruto putih bersih seperti kebanyakan pria Jepang, namun kulit coklat eksotis milik Om Naruto sewaktu bermain tennis sungguh memikat mataku

Kini aku tahu mengapa Tante Hinata begitu mencintai Om Naruto, pria dengan sejuta pesona itu. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandangnya berkali-kali lewat foto ini.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

…...

…...

 _Everything is blue_

 _His pills, his hands, his jeans_

 _And now I'm covered in the colors_

 _Pull apart at the seams_

 _And it's blue_

 _And it's blue_

 _._

 _Everything is grey_

 _His hair, his smoke, his dreams_

 _And now he's so devoid of color_

 _He don't know what it means_

 _And he's blue_

 _And he's blue_

 **.**

 _You were a vision in the morning when the light came through_

 _I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you_

 _You said you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too_

 _And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you_

… _..._

 _._

 _._

 **[COLORS. HALSEY]**

.

.

.

Meskipun ide cerita berdasarkan dari sebuah lagu namun ini bukan termasuk _Songfic_ karena isi cerita bukan seluruhnya diambil dari lirik lagu. Saya ucapkan terima kasih apabila _Readers_ berkenan untuk memberikan review, favorite ataupun follow pada cerita ini.

Indonesia, 31 Oktober 2016

Misa Ozora


End file.
